


The Serpent Prince

by ThatBitchintheCorner



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBitchintheCorner/pseuds/ThatBitchintheCorner
Summary: A fairytale based off Good Omens characters Crowley and Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

The Serpent Prince

Long ago, in a far away kingdom, a Queen was blessed with two sons, the younger, was sturdy and steadfast, always obedient, yet dull and sullen. The elder, was radiant, passionate and charismatic; delightful to look upon and filled with endless wonder. As heir to the throne, The Prince was beloved by his people, by his mother and by anyone who was so fortunate enough to gaze upon him. 

He was, as most princes are, indulged with a litany of servants, fine scholarly tutors, surrounded by countless wealth and endless luxuries. As if this charmed life were not privilege enough, The Prince was a true vision of perfection that drew throngs of admirers and friends. Poets wrote sonnets about the flecks of gold in his bright green eyes. Painters struggled to capture the brilliance of his fiery auburn mane on canvas. Minstrels composed songs dedicated to his elegant gait and exquisitely slight build. His brother, was not regarded by anyone, despite being dutiful. Even their mother who, though was frequently frustrated with her eldest son, could not help but bestow upon him her favor. An array of potential suitors showered him valuable gifts, his countless admirers slipped their chamber keys into his pocket along with letters declaring their undying love for him and the townsfolk threw flowers at his feet when he rode through the streets.

The Prince was surrounded by extravagance and opulence, he was adored and desired by many, yet none of this brought him any real joy; for The Prince was, by nature, inquisitive and curious about the world outside the castle walls. His quest for discovery began, innocently enough, when he was just a boy. He would ask his mother a litany of questions from morning to evening. 

“Mother,” the young Prince would begin. “Where do the figs we eat come from?”

“The servants buy them from the market.” She would reply if only to humor him. 

“Why are they servants? Why is it their lot in life to serve us?” He asked on several occasions.

“They were born into their position, just as we were born into ours.”

“Mother, what are those lights in the sky at night?”

“They are the Heavens, and not meant for us to know.” She would shush him as she tried to lull him to sleep.

“But Mother,” He continued. “Why aren’t we to know about the Heavens?”

“That’s enough for today.” She would soothe, knowing in her heart that no answer she could ever give him could satisfy his boundless curiosity.

As he grew, so did his desire to understand and he would find himself sneaking out of his lofty castle to walk among the people. With every escape, he dared to go a little further and further and further still away from his home and into the unknown. This angered his mother, as she feared for his safety, and in one fiery exchange, she forbade him from venturing out ever again. But none of that stopped or troubled The Prince, for he was so fair of feature that everywhere he went, people flocked to him and sought his favor. 

One such occasion, he returned to find his mother waiting for him; furious with rage over his boldness and carelessness.

“I thought I made it clear that I forbid you from leaving the castle walls!” Her voice was shrill and filled with anger.

“Honestly mother, I was never in any danger. People are good, and filled with kindness and love. I do not understand why you believe otherwise.”

“You cannot understand man’s true nature because you are beautiful, and the world is kind to those who are beautiful. Men are cruel and wicked, they are filled with fear and hatred.”

“That cannot be true.” He shouted. “You should see the admiration in their eyes! Man’s nature is goodness.”

“You are a fool if you believe that!” She roared. And then she did something that he could never have expected. “So shall it be that you are cursed! Cursed to see men for their true nature! Cursed to know what is truly inside their hearts!” No sooner had the words left her lips, did lightening strike and a terrible mist filled the kingdom. The Queen quickly clasped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late; the spell had been cast, the curse had been made.

There are many curses, all of them dreadful by design; a witch’s curse, for example, is terrible but not unexpected, as a witch’s nature is to be evil. But a mother cursing her own first born son, that goes against the nature of love; for it is the most unholy of vows.

The mist filled the room, surrounding The Prince in a blackened haze. He cried out as the darkness consumed him, filling him, changing him. He cried out in pain, “Help me Mother!” But nothing could help him now.

The mist cleared, and in place of the handsome young royal, was a massive, hideous serpent with large, hideous yellow eyes and hideous black scales. 

A scream rang out, piercing his heart and creating ripples of shame coursing through his monstrous body. The terrified voice belonged to his mother, her fear was palpable and the sound of her shriek would forever remain with him.

A throng of soldiers burst through the chamber doors, and their eyes went wide with fear as they beheld the great beast curled before The Queen. So desperately he wanted to cry out that he was their prince, but before he could manage the words, swords were drawn as men raced toward him. He slithered with great difficulty as he attempted to flee, the men were ruthless and he had never been so scared.

The glass shattering around him, the fall and the submersion in the cold moat water that surrounded the castle should have killed him, but he was keenly aware that he was no longer a man, but a monster. He slid onto the muddy earth and into the tall reeds that lined the edge of the dirty water. He wriggled his way through, trying to move as quickly as he could, yet this new body was difficult to maneuver. 

The sound of shouting coming from the castle gate forced him to quicken his escape. He slithered through the village, past the men who were walking home from working the fields. Where once we’re friendly faces, were now replaced with disgust, confusion and menace. 

“Kill that creature!” Men shouted as they ran after him, some throwing spears, some shooting arrows. 

_The forest, I can hide in the forest_.  He thought as he glided as quickly as he could towards the trees. The sun was setting in the sky, and the darkness overtook the light, giving him cover on the forest floor. He could feel the vibrations of horses rapidly approaching, and he knew was only a matter of time before they discovered him. Unsure if he could manage, he slid up the bark of a poplar; working around the tree in a coil, until the branches grew thinner, and he wrapped himself around one and closed his eyes.  _Please do not let the find me._ He prayed silently.

The thunder of hooves died down, and he no longer heard the voices of men. He was alone. Completely and utterly alone in the cold, dark night.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold, frightened and hungry, The Serpent Prince decided that the best course of action now was to find someone to offer him shelter and the means to return him to his human state. He began to journey to the homes and palaces of his friends, suitors and admirers; surely one of them would help him and take him in. Surely one of them would have the means to help him become a man once more. 

At the door of the first house, a young man he had known since boyhood, he was met with a sword and a threat. At the gate of the palace belonging to one of his most prominent suitors, he was met with boiling oil and flaming arrows. At the University campus where his artist admirers passed their days, he was met with shrieks of terror, and they turned their backs away, horrified by his appearance.

From village to village, he was chased and perused, hunted and hated, and so this went for a great many years. The Serpent Prince no longer tried to speak to people, he no longer remembered the feeling of human kindness and he no longer tried to find his way back home.

As the years wore on, the Prince’s brother assented to the throne as King, and eventually his only child, a daughter, became of marriageable age. The Princess was fair and wondrous to behold. She had the love of her people, and after her mother’s death, she carried the future of the kingdom in her bloodline. She had many suitors and yet, she rejected them all; she was curious of the world outside her castle walls, and for her curiosity, she drew her father’s ire. The King had long known the dangers of being too curious, and remembered the great serpent that arrived the day his elder brother died. He thought of his mother, and how after seeing the great serpent, spoke not a word and resigned herself to solitude in her bedchamber, a sullen and frail woman who blamed herself for her son’s death. But what could she do to quell the desire for knowledge that burned in the heart of her child? How could she know that an evil serpent would come for him, destroying their lives and nearly destroying their kingdom? The King shuddered. For those years after had been hard, and had it not been for him being sturdy and steadfast, their kingdom might have fallen to ruin. Now that same desire for knowledge plagued his only child, and The King lived in constant fear that the serpent would come to devour her, as it did his brother. He lay awake at night, always worried, always afraid. What could he do to protect his child? 

One afternoon, it came to him. “Scribe!” The King called as he stood in the splendor of his palace. “I wish to make a proclamation. Let it be known, far and wide, he who catches the monstrous serpent and brings his dead body before me will receive its weight in gold. But he who catches the serpent and brings him before me still living shall have the right to marry my daughter and become king of this land upon my demise. Let it be written!” The King grinned, pleased with himself, for he knew that somewhere in the land, a man would deliver the monster to him. Then, he would kill the snake. Protect his child, kill the snake.

Many had tried to capture him since the proclamation was disseminated through the countryside, and each time he was fortunate enough to escape. More than once, he was nearly killed by men wishing to claim the gold, but he still had the will to live within him, and he escaped their snares and dodged their swords.

These days were long, and the constant barrage of people hunting him had taken their toll. The Serpent Prince grew weary, for he was no longer certain he wanted to continue living. He was in constant peril, chased and cornered at every turn.  _Perhaps death is preferable to this._ He considered.  _It has been so long since I had any reason to go on, since I have had any hope. _ The villager’s voices grew louder as they drew closer. The Serpent Prince stopped trying to flee, and coiled his body in the middle of the trail. He put his head down and closed his eyes.  It won’t be long now. He sighed, resigned to his fate. And then he heard it.

“Hello!” A gentle voice called to him. “I say, over here!”

He looked up, and standing beside a massive door in the middle of the forest was a young man frantically waving his arms, trying to draw his attention.

“They will not find you in here. I promise, you will be quite safe inside.” The young man’s eyes shone with light as he held the door open.

He hesitated for only a moment, before quickly slithering past the gentleman and through the door. He heard the thud as it closed behind him, and fear gripped him once more. He scurried blindly through this unfamiliar surrounding, and made haste towards a large tree in the center of a clearing. Quickly, he slid up the great trunk and held fast to a high branch. His heart thundered inside his chest.

From below, the young man spoke in a quiet, reserved manner as to not further agitate the massive snake hiding in the tree. 

“Welcome. You needn’t be afraid, there’s no one here wishing to do you harm. Technically, there’s only myself here, and some rabbits and a few birds, but outside the animals, it is just the two of us here.” The young man fidgeted with his hands as he spoke.“I assure you that this garden is a safe place for you. No harm shall befall you as long as you stay within the walls. But, if you wish, you may leave at any time; you merely wish it, and it shall come to pass. I will leave you alone, for you must be weary and hungry and longing for a quiet place to rest. Do not worry, the garden will provide all that you need. I shall return tomorrow, and I do hope that you will still be here when I do. Goodnight.” The young man smiled a genuinely warm smile.

The Serpent Prince remained coiled around the tree branch long after the young man had left. As the moon rose high in the sky, he dared to slither slowly down, cautiously flicking his tongue as he scanned his new surroundings for any hint of danger.

Truly the garden was an enchanting wonder that peeked his curiosity.  What did he mean by the garden provides all I need?  He closed his great yellow eyes and imagined a bounty of ripe figs, sugared dates, fresh walnuts and salted fish. He opened his eyes, and to his utter astonishment, there before him lay a bounty of treats upon a golden platter.  Is this some sort of trickery? He contemplated just leaving this place entirely, yet his hunger won out, and he carefully devoured each and every treat, until the platter was empty. Such delicacies he had once consumed with luxury unabandoned, now permitted him to feel more of a man and less of a monster.

What was the strange place and who was this strange man? He did not know, but for now, this mysterious garden provided him shelter and security; a place to rest and relax.  _I will just stay the night._ He decided.  _But then again, perhaps a few days might do me some good. _


	3. Chapter 3

The young man was true to his word, he returned the following day carrying a blanket and a basket of sorts. Carefully, he spread a tartan patterned quilt upon the ground under the great tree in the center of the garden. From his basket, he pulled out a book and a sachet full of grapes.

The Serpent Prince looked at the young man with both fascination and confusion. From his perch, high above the ground, he watched with wide, curious eyes; who is this gentleman and why did he choose to help him. He studied him for a moment; the roundness of his face mirrored the roundness of his body. His eyes were blue, but the way they so easily revealed the warmth contained within him made them all the more striking. 

“I brought us a snack, and a book I think you might enjoy.” The young man laid a portion of grapes out upon the blanket, and opened the leather bound cover and began to read.

His voice was mesmerizing, and The Serpent Prince could not help but fall under his spell. The tale was in fact quite exciting, but it was the manner of which the young man spoke that held him utterly captive. Before long, the afternoon had passed, and the young man set the book down beside him.

“I hope you do not mind, but I believe I would like to rest for a bit.” The young man lay upon his back, his blonde curls white in the sunlight, his blue eyes slowly closing. The Serpent Prince watched him as he slept, rather astonished that anyone could find such respite in the presence of an enormous snake. He nearly dared to descend from his perch, when the young man stirred and carefully sat up. 

“Ah, well, that was a fine rest. Would you care for some quail eggs? They were poached just this morning, and it would seem that I have brought too many for just myself to enjoy. Pity they should go to waste because of my carelessness.” The young man removed asilver bowl filled with small eggs. He delicately picked one from the pile and slowly, methodically pealed and ate the delicacy. “Suppose one more won’t hurt. I won’t tell if you don’t tell.” The young man looked up and gave a coy little wink. “Right. Suppose I must be off now. I do hope that I will see you tomorrow, if you so choose.”

The young man left the blanket and the treats behind as he sauntered out of the garden. He watched him go, and for the first time in a very long time, felt quite alone. 

He slithered down, and flicked his tongue at the blanket; the fabric carried his scent, and the spot where the young man had occupied was still warm from where his body had been. He curled into that warmth, and swallowed the remaining eggs and grapes with a careful patience. He wanted to savor them, to enjoy them the way he once did, so many years ago. He sniffed the tartan patterned quilt once more, committing the smell of him to his memory. 

And so it went for days and days; the young man would arrive in the garden, he would sometimes read a novel or some poetry, sometimes he would tend to the flowers and shrubbery, other times he would lie upon the blanket and take a nap. On one occasion, the young man sang while he played a mandolin. His voice filled the garden with an enchanting melody that caused The Serpent Prince to weep.  Such a beautiful voice, must be heaven sent. As the days passed, he found himself eagerly awaiting the arrival of the young man; seeing him pass through the garden door brought him great happiness, and a deep feeling of loneliness when he departed.

With each passing day, he grew more daring; surely this young man knew what prize was to be won if he delivered him to the king? Was all of this a ruse to get him to surrender? Maybe he did not wish to know the answer, maybe he only wished to enjoy the time they had together.

Without fail, every night when the young man bid him farewell, he always left behind a little treat on that tartan blanket. Sometimes it was fresh cherries, or spiced rum cake and once it was brioche with raspberry jam. After his departure, The Serpent Prince would make his descent from the tree, curl himself onto the blanket and enjoy the treasures left for him. He would gaze at the stars above and wonder where the young man was and if he was alone. He had taken to falling asleep on the blanket, and more often than not, his dreams were filled with blonde curls and blue eyes; dreams that became increasingly more frequent and increasingly more vivid. Once such dream involved the young man bathing in a clear pool of water; his curls trailing down his neck, the curve of his body revealed by his wet clothing, the gleam in his eye as if he knew he was being watched. This dream left him flustered and quivering.

The following morning, he awoke to discover a crystal clear body of water had appeared inside the garden.  Most interesting.  He thought as he slithered into the tepid water. Bathing was a pleasure he had always enjoyed, and that delight came back to him as he submerged himself in the water. He thrashed his tail, creating a cascade of water pouring down on top of him. This pleased him. He slapped his tail again and again, laughing at each splash of water. 

He did not know how long the young man had been standing there, watching. When he looked up, their eyes met and the look of joy upon the young man’s face was almost too much for him to bear; he scrambled out of the pool and scampered quickly back up the tree. Half exhilarated, half mortified that he had been caught in such a situation. 

“I did not mean to interrupt,” the young man began. “And I’m sorry for frightening you. I can leave if you prefer to be alone today.”

Don’t go!  He thought. He slithered down the tree a little more than usual, and looked curiously at the basket he always carried. 

“I thought I would try my hand at sketching today. Also, I brought us oysters, they’re a delicacy from the sea.” He smiled as he sat upon the blanket and removed a fine notebook and fountain pen from the basket. Carefully drawing for most of the afternoon.

“What..is that supposed to be me?” He hissed with curiosity as he slowly descended from the branch, peering eagerly over the young man’s shoulder.

“I thought that was obvious.” The young man smiled.

“It doesn’t look a thing like me! I scarcely see any resemblance at all!” He hissed with disapproval.

“Oh come now!” He scowled. “You shouldn’t tut-tut an artist! It’s quite rude, you know.”

His tail nearly fell from the tree at the young man’s reply. “So you’re an artist? Terribly sad what passes for art these days.”

“Well, I don’t exactly have much subject matter to work with! What with you hiding in that tree all the time.” 

“I should have stayed up there if that’s the best you could do with my likeness.” 

At that, they both laughed; what was first a giggle, quickly turned to roaring laughter. After a few moments, they both regained themselves.

“I knew you could speak.” The young man said with a smile.

“Oh did you now?” He scoffed, half amused. 

“Well, you seemed to understand me when I talked to you, so it stands to reason that if you understand language, than you can communicate.”

“How clever of you.” He coiled himself on the grass, just beyond the blanket’s edge. “I might have spoken sooner, but considering how much you talk, I couldn’t get a word in edgewise.” At this, the both laughed once more. 

“Are you enjoying the garden and all its splendors?” 

“It’s preferable to being chased all the time. So, I suppose I am enjoying the sights here.”

“I am glad to hear it.” The young man paused for a moment. “I am happy that you’re here.”

“Seemed strange that you would invite a massive serpent into your garden without knowing anything about me. You know I could have killed you.” 

“I know,” the young man nodded. “But I knew you wouldn’t.”

“You’re very confident for a human. Who know, I might change my mind. This remains to be seen.”

“Well I suppose I will continue to tempt fate then.” The young man smiled fondly before growing serious. “When I saw you, you looked as if you were giving up, that you no longer wished to run. You could have easily killed any number of men threatening you, but instead, you chose to flee and hide. You didn’t strike me as dangerous, more like...”

“Like what?”

“Like you were ready to give up, that maybe you just needed a friend.”

“And why ever would you want to be my friend?”

“Because I think we have a great deal in common, you and I.”

He nearly choked at that remark. “We have a lot in common?” He said doubtfully.

“The world sees us one way, but that is not necessarily who we are on the inside. Perhaps we’re both just lonely souls searching for a place to belong. I don’t know, maybe I’m just making assumptions.” The young man picked at a loose thread on the blanket.

“It has been so long since anyone bothered to make any assumptions about me at all. Mostly, people just want to capture or kill me. But not you.”

“I have no desire to kill anything. That’s why I am an outcast among my people. We are a warmongering kingdom, where fighting and violence is prized about everything else. They have little use for men like me.”

“Your people sound terrible. Can I ask you a question?” He said nervously. “Who are you? What is your name?”

The young man shrugged. “I’m no one really, and my name isn’t important. You may call me whatever you wish.”

He considered that for a moment. “I rather like that idea. I had a name a long time ago, but that is not who I am anymore.”

They were both silent for a moment, until the young man spoke.

“I like the pond, that was a nice surprise.” 

“Eh, well, I sort of dreamed...” he paused, recalling the dream he had about the young man bathing in the water. “Is this place under some enchantment?”

“I do not know, all I know is that when I needed a place to belong, I found myself standing at the door. My brother followed me one day, and I thought for sure that he would spoil this place, but for some reason, he couldn’t see the garden. I’ve spent most of my time here just trying to find some peace, but I understand that the garden will give you the things you ask for. One day, I was hungry, and wished for a spot of lunch. To my delight, a plate of food appeared. Since then, I’ve asked for a few other things, flowers that are forever in bloom, a fine and sturdy tree to sit beneath, small creatures to flutter about and....” the young man paused. “That is a story for another day.”

They sat in the sunshine, quietly watching each other, studying and finding comfort in this new found kinship. Was the young man correct? Was he really seeking friendship above all else? The nights were indeed colder when the young man left, and he felt the heat of the sun when he came back.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose, the same way it had to begin all the days that had come before. The Serpent Prince eagerly awaited for the arrival of the young man, anxious to see him, to be close to him. The hours passed, slowly, and yet, he did not come. The day turned to night, and it went without his presence. The Serpent Prince slithered nervously through the garden,  _Perhaps he is just busy_.  He thought.  He will come tomorrow.

But tomorrow came and he did not. Nor did he come the next day. As night fell on the third day, he decided he could no longer stand not knowing where he was and if he was safe. He needed to see him, to hear his voice and to feel his touch. Nothing else mattered. 

_I wish to leave_. He thought as he closed his eyes. The door to the garden opened, revealing the outside world to him for the first time in a great many months. Without reservation or a moments pause, he left the garden and ventured out into the darkness.

He searched, cautiously flicking his tongue as he followed the young man’s scent through the town. The village was quiet and still as he slid silently past the hovels and homes, careful to stay hidden in the trenches and dirt that lined the street, but none of these houses belonged to the young man. His scent lingered, growing stronger as he approached the great palace at the top of the hill; a magnificent manor with great spires and two huge turrets.  _He lives in a castle_?  He thought to himself.  _Curious_.

The scent grew stronger, and The Serpent Prince knew the young man was close. He slithered up the palace wall, his heart racing as he followed the familiar smell to an open window and eagerly crawled inside.

“Angel?” He whispered. “Are you in here?”

“No, dear!” The young man’s voice called out to him. “You need to leave! Please, get out of here now before they catch you!”

But it was too late. A torch was lit, then another and another, illuminating the room in a sinister glow. The young man sat, strapped to a chair in the center of the room. A large cage beside him and a group of men with swords, axes and knives closed in around him.

“I knew my brother was hiding something from me, but I never would have guessed it was you.” A grim, portly man with a cruel twisted smile growled. “You see, I thought it would be some dainty boy who my brother was spending his days with, but you,” He sneered. “You are much, much better. Get the snake!” He barked to the gang of scowling men.

“Out the window! Go, my dear!” The young man cried.

He had no intention of fleeing. He lifted his great head, towering over the imposing figures before him. He hissed a low, fierce sound as he poised to strike, ready to defend that which he loved.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.” He looked to see the portly man holding a knife to the young man’s throat. “I have no qualms with killing him. Would be a pleasure really, considering the shame he brings to my family name, to our kingdom.” 

“It’s alright, don’t worry about me. He cannot kill me, despite his threats. Please don’t let them take you!” The young man pleaded, tears streaming from his eyes.

“Stupid brother, this is all the proof I need to show how unfit you are to be king. Consorting with a murderous serpent, what would our mother think? Good thing she’s no longer around to see her precious son die a traitor’s death.” His broken smile revealed a flash of gold in his teeth.

“I will surrender if you let him go. Release him, and you can do with me as you will.” The Serpent Prince said, voice unwavering as he stared down the hateful figure still holding the knife menacingly.

“Very well.” The portly man flashed a grin before slicing through the restraints. 

The young man jumped up, and tried to run towards him, but his brother signals, and one of him men hits him in the head with the hilt of his sword, rendering him unconscious as he collapsed to the floor. 

“He will be alright. Can’t have my foolish brother interfering. Now, into the cage.” 

Slowly, he made his way towards the metal contraption, coiling his body to occupy the smallest amount of space possible. He watched the young man, still unconscious upon the floor, as they wheeled him from the room.

“I had this built with the intention of holding my brother’s lover, as it was meant to be driven through the village, with my brother dragged behind it, that was to be my attempt at taking his ruling birthright from him. He laughed most cruelty. “But instead, I will take you to The King and marry his daughter. Then, I will have my brother executed for harboring the Great Monster, and I will rightfully rule both kingdoms. Yes, this is better than I could have imagined.”

He placed his head upon the cold metal floor, and closed his eyes. Truly the hearts of men were evil and cruel, but this? This was beyond anything he could have imagined. Tears slipped from his huge, ochre eyes.  _I’m sorry, my angel. I wish I had never crossed that threshold into the garden. I wish I never saw your eyes, I wish I never fell in love with you_.


	5. Chapter 5

The journey was long, and lonely. He did not eat. He did not lift his head, not even when the banners of his former kingdom fluttered in the wind; a scarlet shimmer with orange crest danced like flames in the sky. Once, he adored seeing those banners, for it signaled that he was home. But this was no longer his home, and he was no longer welcomed.

The streets leading to the palace were filled with villagers, they threw rotten vegetables and eggs at the cage, but still he did not move. He no longer cared what fate held for him. 

“Good King,” the portly man roared as he stood atop the cage. “I have traveled from afar to bring you the Great Monster! I have come to claim your daughter as my wife, and join our two kingdoms!” 

“You have indeed brought me the terrible serpent, and I shall honor your gift with a marriage to my daughter.” The King proclaimed, his only child at his side, looked on with horror. “I will see this monster dead tomorrow! For who among you are so brave, so bold as to face the beast in combat?”

The rowdy crown grew silent; it was one thing to cheer the death of a terror, but another thing to bring about its end. Suddenly, a knight appeared, astride a white mare, sturdy and proud, he drew his sword and held it above his head.

“You,” The King beckoned. “Come forward, noble knight. Will you be the man to meet this demon creature in glorious battle?”

The knight spoke not a word, but nodded his head as he lowered his sword, pointed towards him. 

“Very well!” The King shouted. “We have our champion! Tomorrow shall see the finest battle of our age!” 

The secured him in the dungeon, the door to his cage wrapped in chains and locks, no hope for escape, no hope at all. The guards stood at each side of the door and at each side of the window, alert and at the ready. Nothing in and nothing out, those were the orders and the men were going to make sure they were followed.

He watched the sun rise, a burst of gold surrounded by a haze of white danced in the sky.  _My last sunrise, it’s beautiful._ He thought in quiet reflection. From his cell, he heard the rumbling of voices as they gathered, first in the streets, then shuffling to what he assumed was the arena; the arena where as a child, he would watch knights practice valiantly on horseback. 

The time had come. He was dragged through the town once more, but this time, the village was empty, for all had gathered to see his demise. None of the guards spoke a word as they brought him to through the massive wooden gate. The arena was not what he remembered; there were massive spikes lining the top of the walls, spikes put there for a single purpose.  _For me._

He heard the clicking of locks, the pulling of chains and the hinges of the cage creaking as an unlucky guard nervously threw the door open wide, before turning and sprinting towards a side entrance.  _Let’s get this over with._ He slithered out of his prison and into the dusty ring. He stretched himself out, revealing the enormity of his body, and lay his head upon the ground.  _I’ll make this easy for you._

Horns sounded, and a gate opened, revealing a blaze of silver sheen, a white halo glittering in  the sunlight. The figure sat a top an alabaster beast, equally magnificent to behold. The knight unsheathed his sword raising it to the heavens as the crowd cheered. He signaled his horse to charge, and the mare’s hooves thundered towards him. 

The knight leapt from the horse’s back, and sprinted at him; sword secured between two, strong hands.  _Goodbye, my sweet angel_.  He closed his eyes.

The glint of his sword flashed, righteously held high in the air as the knight pointed towards the crowd as all were silent with anticipation. Suddenly, he stabbed his weapon into the dirt. He removed his helmet revealing a mess of blonde curls that flowed near white in the sunlight.

“Go!” The young man cried. “Get out of here! I will hold them off, but you must go now!” 

His angel, the one he believed he would never see again, stood triumphantly before him. “Angel! What are you doing here?”

“No time for this, my dear, please go now. Go back to the garden, you will be safe there!” The young man pleaded, discarding his heavy metal armor. 

The crowd turned, booing and shouting at this turn of events. “Get them!” The King shouted from his high perch. The massive gate began to open slowly, soon enough, the horde would come for them. 

“I’m not leaving without you, Angel! Come with me.” He begged.

“There isn’t time, and you won’t be able to escape. I will only slow you down.” The young man said as tears filled his eyes. “I need to know that you will be safe.”

“No.” He sighed. “There is no point to going on if I lose you. I’m not leaving without you.”

The young man dropped to his knees before him, reaching his hand out to touch his scaled head. “You really don’t know, do you?” His voice was soft, his touch was gentle. “I asked the garden for somebody to love; someone I could spend my lonely days with, someone to keep me company and bring me joy.” The young man’s eyes stared into him. “I could never have imagine what the garden could give me, but then I saw you; you, alone and terrified, and I thought, could this creature be what I’ve been praying for?” He paused as the clamber of armor grew louder. “But day by day, I realized that the garden brought us together for a reason; you are my somebody to love. And I do, wholeheartedly and completely love you. I don’t care how impossible that seems, I love you, my dear, and if you die, then I cannot go on without you.” Tears streamed down the young man’s face. “Now please, let me protect you and keep you safe.”

That was it. The moment he thought he would never have. He realized now that all of his struggles and suffering over the years as a cursed serpent, that all of it was worth it just to hear him say those words. 

“Oh, Angel,” He sighed. “I love you more than I ever thought imaginable, more than I could ever have dreamed. I love you, I love you, I love you.” He trembled as he wrapped his body around the young man’s, holding him close, breathing in his scent one last time. “I love you, and I will not leave you here to die alone. I cannot live without you.” He wept as their eyes met. 

“I wish I never left the garden. I wish we could have lived our lives together.” The young man murmured, pressing his forehead against his own massive serpent head. “But at least I got to see you, one final time, at the end. I love you, my dear.” The young man whispered as the warriors are upon them now. 

He closed his eyes, waiting for the blades to fall. Wrapped in the arms of the one he loves, he waited to die


	6. Chapter 6

The sword should have killed him, should have killed them both. He did not look, for he could not bear to watch his beloved die. When he did open his eyes, he was surrounded by a dark mist, a hazy, black fog that had encompassed him once before, so many years ago. This time, there was no pain, no panic and no fear as he changed. 

A collective gasp erupted from the crowd, as the mist cleared. The earth felt strange against his skin, the sensation of limbs that were once his own, now felt completely foreign. He had aged not a day, his features unchanged, save for his eyes; they remained golden, serpentine and filled with curious wonder.

His rich copper hair, having grown quite long, cascaded over his body, flowing as a wreath of brilliant fire that shielded his nakedness from the onlookers.

“Oh!” The young man breathed as he stared at him with wide eyes, clearly quite confused. “Ah, hello.”

“Angel, it’s me.” He offered a smile, raising his head to meet his gaze. His eyes, shimmering citrine in the sunlight, softened, and for a moment, he forgot about the noise and chaos that surrounded them, for a moment, they were quite alone in the world.

“Well, this is most unexpected.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” He asked with worried tone.

“No! Not at all! You’ve always been beautiful, but now,” The young man drew his hand and cupped it against the sharpness of his cheek. His other hand brushed back an errant strand of hair behind his ear. “Even more so. My dear, you are just magnificent, even without a tail.” At that, they both laughed as they held each other tightly, feeing the brush of skin for the first time. “So, you haven’t always been a serpent then?”

“I should have told you, but I never expected to be a man ever again. But if you prefer, I can go back to being a snake.” At this they both laughed once more, pressing their foreheads together as they silently gave thanks for this miracle.

The young man removed his tunic and wrapped it around his shoulders, covering and shielding him. He tried to stand, but could not; the years spent without legs had left him unsteady. The young man caught him, and sat down beside him. “We will take it slow, my dear.”

“Our Prince has returned to us!” The villagers rejoiced in unison. Their faces had changed from expressions of fear to admiration. 

“Brother?” The King gasped. “Could it really be you? After all these years?”

“Yes,” He said reluctantly. “I am your Prince, your brother and the son of this blessed kingdom. But I am also a lowly serpent, a creature damned to crawl the earth and slither at your feet. I am the one who you all shunned, and feared and hated. I am the one who was outcast and hunted.” He shivered as he spoke.

“But you have come back to us! Oh handsome one, you are the heir to the throne, our true king!” Many former admirers called out from the galley. “We love you!”

“No!” He yelled. “I am not your king. You already have one; one who is study and steadfast. One who has brought prosperity and stability. One who has ruled with fidelity. My brother is a wise king, and I have no desire to usurp him. I have no desire to remain here among the falseness and flattery that is no more than flowery words and meaningless praise. For when I needed you, you turned your backs. I only wanted to knowledge, and in that pursuit, I learned the true nature of men. But in my darkest hour, I met one who saw me for who I am, and showed me compassion and kindness. His love showed me that men are not without the capacity for goodness, and his love saved me.” The crowd fell silent.

He turned to address his sibling. “You should be understanding of your daughter and her desire for knowledge, for there is no danger in knowing. And please, do not marry her to this vile man, for his heart is cold and cruel.” 

“Very well.” The King dismissed the portly man, his guards removed him and tossed him from the stands, leaving him in disgrace. “You there! Young man! Our brave knight, you have returned my brother to us, you are most worthy. Say the word, and you and my daughter will be married at once. For such a man of quality will make a fine king.” The King’s eyes shone with happiness as he spoke. 

“Good King, please take this as no ill will, but I’m afraid I must decline your generous offer. While The Princess is very lovely, my heart belongs to another. And I gladly give it to him, if he will have it.” The young man smiled at him warmly. 

“You have my heart, you are my true love and the one I want to spend my life with.” 

The young man pulled him close, and kissed him, softly and tenderly at first, before drawing his mouth away. “I love you, my dear serpent prince.”

Eagerly, The Prince wrapped his arms around his neck, running his fingers through those blonde curls as he pulled him closer, kissing him harder, deeper and full of longing. “Take me home, Angel.” He murmured quietly in between kisses.

The young man stood up and called to his horse. In one effortless move, he swept The Prince into his arms and carried him to the awaiting animal, helping him onto its back. The young man climbed on, wrapping his arm protectively around his waist, holding him close against his body as he placed a kiss upon his cheek.

As they prepared to take their leave, The Prince turned and addressed the arena. “I beseech you, good people, do not judge that which is different from you harshly. While it may be man’s nature to be violent and vicious, you can choose to be kind, be soft and be understanding to strangers and strange things. The choice is yours, and I hope you choose to love.” 

The Prince bid his final goodbye to the life he knew, and together with his dearest angel, rode away, never to be seen again. Some say they settled down in a far off land and spent the remaining days of their lives as humble farmers. Others say that this is simply a story about two stars in the backdrop of the heavens that shine so brightly, that they appear as one. But there are some who claim that the lovers went back to the garden, sealed themselves off from the rest of the world and that is where they remain to this day, blissfully happy and forever in love. 

The end


End file.
